Trigonometry
by Inomuiro
Summary: GrimmjowOrihimeUlquiorra Scenes from the life of the most unprobable threesome, written for a 50 sentences challenge. From G to R


**Title:** Trigonometry

**Author:** Inonuiro

**Characters:** Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Themeset:** II

**Ratings/Warnings:** rating going from G to quite R... some (many) of them are heavy on crack (and I apologize for the squick of some others...), but that's my way to see this threesome ;

THEMESET II SIAN

1. serenade

The night the truce between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society was signed had not been a night of celebration, the war losses feeling too close and the relief too unreal, still she felt like singing, to a night tune that was only for her ears, showing her joy to the empty halls of Las Noches, and to the eyes of the two of them only.

2. dreams and nightmares

As she let her head fall back on Grimmjow's shoulder, her cheek pressed to his fragment of mask hard enough to hurt, while her fingers ran through Ulquiorra's smooth black hair, feeling his mouth on her breasts, Orihime wondered how had come that what once, when she was captive, had been her worst nightmares and fears now had become her best, most loved dreams.

3. time

"We'll never make it on time!" Orihime exclaimed, trying to fix her best friend's birthday present' packaging and to button her shirt at the same time, to which Grimmjow just snorted, picked her up on his shoulder and ripped a hole through the space; Ulquiorra followed, thinking it was a good thing Kurosaki family was so used to strange things that two arrancar and a girl popping out of nowhere in their living room was hardly a reason to panic.

4. you, me and the car crash

"Here, now you are ok!" the girl said, the golden glow around her disappearing, and the still half-knocked out driver vaguely wondered how the hell he was still in one piece and not bleeding to death after violently hitting the car-glass… and what about the tall, weird guy with light-blue hair who, seeing the out of control car running towards him and the girl, had just sighed and lifted a hand to stop it.

5. restlessness

She had decided to live with them in Hueco Mundo like it was the most natural thing in the world, and just as matter of factly declared she wasn't going to quit school or stop seeing her friends; that did nothing to make Grimmjow feel less restless, anytime he looked at her walking through the black passage to Karakura: he paced, looked for an excuse to fight, and grew annoyed at how Ulquiorra seemed unaffected by it all.

6. things you need to know

Never let Ichigo or some of the other guys challenge Grimmjow to do something unbearably stupid and jackass; never, really never try to contribute to Orihime crazy fantasies; never, never, NEVER tickle Ulquiorra, unless you want your mind scarred forever.

7. golden

To Ulquiorra it was quite an obscure matter what there was of so attractive in the sunset on the sea Orihime had insisted they went together to see: still, watching Grimmjow sitting next to him with the girl curled into his lap, his chin resting on her head, their clothes and hair tinged by the golden light, he thought the trip hadn't been completely wasted.

8. wilderness

His blood has not stopped burning for the hunger to fight, for the pride of victory, and it never will: only, sometimes he now let those warm eyes and soft body, and those cold hands and ivory-perfect skin tame that wilderness…

9. masquerade

He never tried to fake his own blank expression, never willingly used it as a camouflage to his real feeling: the porcelain mask which was his face came naturally to him and was an appreciated way to keep the others at distance; but now she looks at him and can read through him like he's waving around big, flashing signs, and surprisingly enough he doesn't dislike it.

10. space

The concept of personal space is completely alien to Grimmjow, he leans over other people's shoulders from behind to peek at what they're doing, casually puts arms, hands and even feet around if the situation allows so, and is almost animal like in the easiness with which he spares kisses, and licks, in the most unproper moments: Orihime happily take these externations as a way to fulfill her own cuddly needs; Ulquiorra bears with it, does his best to ignore it, grits his teeth, and ultimately roughly pushes him down from the bed/couch/everywhere they are on at the moment, starting a round of rageful bitching from him.

11. a careful deception

They worked on keeping the act for months, insisting (silently with himself in Ulquiorra's case, and unbearably loudly with all the rest of the world in Grimmjow's) that i she /i was the core of that relationship, that it had nothing to do with any kind of attraction between the two of them, and the sex was definitely something that just… came with the flow, no meaning at all; Orihime just smiled, looking bemusedly at that careful, tiring, and in the last instance useless deception, and waited for them to realize it too.

12. genius

"Way to go, genius…" whispers Grimmjow, mentally kicking himself as he looks at her, trying to stifle her crying, and he tries to understand i what /i exactly he said of so wrong about those lowly hollows fading away into non-existance.

13. oracle

It's only when she is away, out with some friends in the real world, and Grimmjow is busy bitching at Noitora in some other place of the night city, that Ulquiorra finally lets himself pick up the weird thing from her night-stand: he concentrates for a moment, shakes it with decision and then frowns at the incongruous answer the black 8-ball provides him.

14. the snows of winter

And only a month later, the endless, pure white of Las Noches has already started to be invaded and conquered by the colours she brings from her world and soul.

15. strays

Ulquiorra runs his fingers through her hair, feeling their smoothness over the skin, closing the distance to breathe their perfume, he catches some stray locks and imprisons them in a light-blue hair-pin, and she turns, takes his hand and presses her smile over it.

16. long-distance

No great distance in the world is an obstacle for the arrancars, but never they would have thought they'd come to regret it like now, as Orihime walks in Athenes'Acropolis, and she thinks whether she should go back to eat in that nice place in Osaka they discovered last week, or if maybe she could ask if they could go somewhere more exotic… she wonders what kind of cuisine they have in Katmandu.

17. definite borders

Asking the arrancars about their past, the shattered nightmares their human lives feel to them - because they _do_ remember, in shreds and painful drops – is a line nobody should trespass: how she manages to get through it, without even using words, is again part of the spell Grimmjow and Ulquiorra now knows as Orihime.

18. blood

It was some of an awkward moment, when she, ready to die of embarrassment at her own carelessness, had to explain to the oblivious arrancar that the blood stains on the sheets were not their fault, but a simple, common, human girls recurring problem… not having a camera to immortalate their faces at the end of the explanation is something she always deeply regretted.

19. sparks

They never happened to "spar", just fight for the sake of getting better, before- it would surely ended in the death of the weakest, something Grimmjow had been painfully aware of, and Ulquiorra was not interested into: now they did it quite often, they enjoyed their reiatsu feeling electrical in Hueco Mundo's air, took advantage of the evident improvements, and tried not to turn it every fucking time into some sort of preliminaries.

20. hearsay

During her life Orihime happened to hear many times comments about threesomes, about how they could be an interesting experience, but definitely something bound not to last, and very likely to end with a bad breakage and ruined friendships; when years ago her physical body died like it was dued to, and her soul body simply kept on living the life she had chosen, in both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, she realized it was a luck she never paid much attention to those hearsays.

21. runaways

You soon realize there's nowhere to run away, when Orihime brings that demonic object called "camera" from her world.

22. apology

"I'm sorry" she keeps on repeating it, worried and embarrassed and unbearably beautiful, and Ulquiorra just can't understand why, in the daze coming over him after the weird feeling, the no more than a shadow of fear and the sudden, breathtaking pleasure, so he holds her close, putting himself together enough to glare at their companion, who's staring at them and "I want to be next!"

23. chains

She holds onto his shoulders, eyes tightly closed and lips quivering: they are connected only through that weak touch and Grimmjow's fingers feeling her warmth, but in this moment the arrancar is sure there could never be stronger chains, in any world.

24. ashes

One time, two times… at the third time Ulquiorra happened to absent-mindedly brush the border of the hole with his fingers, Grimmjow just couldn't hold it anymore, he leant in between the arrancar and the book Hime had bought him and licked the curve of the white skin; as Ulquiorra pulled him up by the hair, giving him the "what the fuck?" subtle variation in his as usual blank look, the other arrancar just smirked and said "You taste like ashes."

25. the prince

As a little girl, Orihime too had dreamt for the average prince on the white horse (even if those fantasies tended to always involve starships, hidden conspiracies to murder the Queen of England, and a fleet of undead pirates somewhere); years later, laying on the couch with her head resting on Ulquiorra's lap and Grimmjow lazily caressing her legs, she thought she really had nothing to complain about the "prince is not really the word, leave alone the white horse" and the "pay one take two" adjustments to her childish dream.

26. decoder ring

"Tell me again" said Grimmjow, while opening the one hundreth cereal box in the mall groceries they entered by night and verifying that the fucking damn thing Orihime was so desperate to get to complete her collection wasn't there, "why the hell are we doin' this shit?!": Ulquiorra just shrugged, and reached for another box.

27. revenge

Her so well-planned revenge – no sex till they stop quarrelling and death-threatening each other (with silent glares or angry shouts) about the smallest things – was abruptly set off by Ulquiorra busting the apartment door open with a cero and Grimmjow quickly picking her up on his shoulders and walking through a portal: not as planned, but at least they seemed to have reached a compromise and were working together, so she figured it was ok.

28. the guiding hand

"There's nothing to be scared of…" and he trusts her, searching her face with his lips, looking for the strenght he once considered so weak, and when he feels another hand, bigger and warmer, catching his own, he finally lets it go, screaming the so longed for release.

29. sensitivity

"Just, what the fuck are ya doin'?" Grimmjow asked, without even opening his eyes, and Orihime blushed in embarrassment but couldn't hold back her giggling as Ulquiorra looked wide-eyed at the hand poking him from the hole in the stomach of the arrancar lying on his side between them.

30. chinese whispers

Ulquiorra looked down at Wonder Wyce, then at Orihime, who had started the whispers thread, then glanced at Grimmjow, next on the line, and he wondered into what words he could shape that damn "I love you": he was _never_ going to give in the idea of playing one of those stupid human games again.

31. fading twilight

It's the colour of Hueco Mundo, the colour of day giving in to night, a colour of change frozen in the act, and she still feels it sad and alien… but she's determined to come to know it enough to like it, because it's the colour that somehow will always surround them, the two she loves, and when Orihime settles her mind on something, there's very little that can make her change it.

32. show and tell

"When did Orihime took this picture?" "That time Aizen-sama decided to bring us too on that fuckin' diplomatical trip to Soul Society. That guy was one hell of a match, a real kick on… I had a really good time." "And the pink-haired girl?" "Just don't ask…"

33. whoops!

Looking at the Sexta AND Quarta espada approaching, hands dangerously moving towards their zanpakutou, Noitora decides he really doesn't need the blushing girl to apologize for so carelessly running into him from behind the corner.

34. phoenix

It burns, cold flames deep to his bones, skin and flesh aflamed with pain, and somehow he stands up again, calling to the last strenght of his released form: he's not failing coming back to them. Not now.

35. human remedy

"Shut up… it's a human remedy!" Grimmjow grumbled when Ulquiorra started to turn and ask him what exactly was he doing with his hands working on the other arrancar shoulders.

36. the first

Orihime had thought that an anime-convention was the perfect occasion for their so long awaited first "date" in the real world, once the holes were hidden they fitted in the colorful cosplay atmosphere… as she and Ulquiorra tackled Grimmjow to the ground, urgently whispering "no blood-shed, NO BLOOD-SHED", before he made the one-hundreth enthusiast eat his camera she realized it hadn't been such a smart idea: still, the prize for "best original costumes" made it worth it.

37. abroad

"I'm going abroad!" she merrily answered to her schoolmates when they asked her what she was doing on her holidays; after all it wasn't really a lie… there was no place feeling more "abroad" than Hueco Mundo compared to Japan: they even spoke spanish!

38. ring

It was not a finger-ring or anything, but the bracelet, a simple white metal circle with two little stones on its open ends, a blue and a green one (and Grimmjow was still puzzling about why Ulquiorra decided on those ), but it was enough to make her eyes water, even if she was smiling, leaving the two arrancars confused.

39. the ends of the earth

After some days whining that it was impossible to move around a place so big using just indications like "three doors after Apollo's lab" and "where do you feel that asshole Tousen's reiatsu", she finally settled to the task to name some of Las Noches's areas… Grimmjow got no idea of what Oz, Fantàsia or Finisterre meant, but he found himself using them almost annoyingly fast.

40. belief unwavering

"There's nothing that can change it" Grimmjow groans, getting up after the last of Ulquiorra so-called "sparring session". "You'll always be a pain up the ass!"

41. hatred

Those two sometimes fucked like it was a proof of hatred more than of love or attraction, with hard thrusts, bites, and harsh words: at first Orihime was a little concerned about it, but in the end she learnt it was just another form of release, something no one of them wanted her to bear, and she felt grateful they still let her be part of it someway.

42. fragile

They felt it at the same time, while Orihime was sleeping, the tiny sparkle of a fourth reiatsu in the dark room they shared.

43. lonely

He would have never thought that, after having been sated with the company of himself alone for so much time in the past, the lack of the two noisiest human girl and annoying arrancar in the world would have made him feel lonely.

44. sunshine

The arrancars really didn't feel the pleasure of the cool breeze or of the warmth of sun on their spiritual bodies: still, watching the girl running in the low water with her black-haired friend, laughing, somehow felt like feeling a little of the sunshine touch reflected on them.

45. foolish

They were foolish words, she quickly realized it after saying them aloud, too caught in the happiness of laying there, held between them: foolish, useless words, since all of their meaning and much more already went unspoken and always present between the three of them… but the way their arms tightened over her, making the two of them, maybe not voluntarily, closer too, made Orihime heart flutter, and she smiled.

46. dancing

And in spite of all their effort, they have to admit it: at least, Ulquiorra thinks as Grimmjow abruptly interrupts the complicated dancing of their battle to just grab him, throw him to the ground and kiss him, he's not the first to yield.

47. star counting

"You have to wish for something!" Orihime declared in a no discussions tone when Ulquiorra pointed at the first falling star he saw: that sent him on a pensive mode for the rest of the night, barely interrupted by Grimmjow's complaining about he not seeing any; in the end he settled for Ichimaru stopping that annoying, repeated i giggling /i over their back.

48. sand dune

The light-blue haired girl let out an overjoyed scream, as she sledged down the dune side on the improvised sled her father's jacket provided, quickly followed by the younger twins, one laughing out hard and happy, as he was doing that also for his brother, whose face was covered by the mask, the only eye showing lighted up in enjoyment.

49. bones

In the silence she brushes the pure white shards of mask with her fingers, feeling their smoothness and longing to warm them up a little with her breathe.

50. a curious incident

"Don't...move...!" Orihime stutters to tell it between the laughters, really, she's laughing to tears, and they're SO going to make her pay for it... once they manage to disentangle themselves.


End file.
